No Regret Life
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Tidak ada penyesalan hidup di dunia ini jika kita mengimbanginya. Teman adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk maju. Berkat mereka, penyesalan jadi sebuah pembelajaran. Kisah dua tokoh karakter milik Natsuki Takaya. First fic to crossover! #33


**No Regret Life**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hoshi wa Utau (Twinkle Star) © Natsuki Takaya

Fruit Basket © Natsuki Takaya

**Warning: sebuah ajaran untuk mensyukuri hidup di mana semua harus disyukuri | OOC, typo(s) | Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort | Rate: K+**

**.o.O.o.**

_Apa kamu menyesal bertemu denganku?_

_Apa kamu menyesal berteman denganku?_

_Apa kamu menyesal menjadi sahabatku?_

_Apa pertemuan kita ini kamu menyesal?_

_Jika tidak, katakan kepadaku kalau ini bukan penyesalan._

Gadis berambut cokelat tengah berlari secepat kilat ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman yang sudah dirindukan selama ini. Bisa dibilang teman yang selalu menemaninya setiap waktu selama berada di tempat itu. Tentu saja bertemu dengan gadis berambut panjang sepunggung. Di sana gadis bernama Sakuya Shiina terus mencari sosok gadis yang sudah menghiburnya selama setahun belakangan.

Sakuya melirik ke sana kemari mencari gadis tersebut, namun belum ditemukan sosok tersebut. Akhirnya Sakuya berlari menuju taman di Kyoto, tapi Sakuya belum menemukan gadis itu.

Alasan Sakuya datang ke Kyoto dikarenakan oleh pemuda berambut putih dan pemuda penyuka kelinci, sahabat Kanade sejak dulu. Juga pemuda tampan nan manis beserta pemuda kucing berambut jingga. Tentu saja Kanade mengenal mereka semua karena keluarga Souma adalah keluarga terpandang sama seperti keluarga Kanade.

Sakuya mencari sosok gadis tersebut. Dan akhirnya Sakuya menemukannya. Sakuya menekan dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Rasa kangen menyentuh tubuhnya sampai Sakuya gemetaran tidak terkendali. Sakuya melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan mendekati sosok gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya. Gadis menelan ludah, akhirnya membalikkan badannya secara perlahan. Di sana pula gadis itu terkejut langsung berubah tersenyum gembira melihat sahabatnya sudah datang kepadanya. Dikembangkan senyuman luar biasa itu kepadanya. Gadis bernama Tooru Honda beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju Sakuya.

"Sakuyaaaa!" teriak Tooru berlari untuk memeluknya.

Sakuya merasa senang akhirnya berlari juga. Mereka berpelukan sehingga orang-orang di dekatnya tersenyum melihat dua gadis berpelukan di tengah orang-orang yang berseliweran di taman kota Kyoto tersebut.

"Tooru? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakuya melepaskan pelukan Tooru. "Aku kangen kepadamu sejak terjadi insiden itu. Kamu berada di mana selama ini, Tooru?"

"Maafkan aku," Tooru menyeka air mata yang hampir berada di kelopak mata Sakuya. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi saudara-saudaraku tidak mau aku berada di lingkungan yang telah menjerumuskan aku waktu itu."

"Ini semua salahku. Gara-gara aku berteman dengan dia, aku malah melibatkanmu selama ini," Sakuya masih meneteskan air mata. Hal itu tidak bisa dibendungnya. "Gara-gara aku, kamu malah dibilang tidak ada. Seharusnya aku tidak mempertemukanmu dengan 'orang itu'!"

"Hei!" Tooru menepuk bahu Sakuya, "Aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahmu. Aku 'kan sudah bilang seperti lewat telepon, kalau itu bukan salahmu. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah mendapatkan hikmah dari semua ini. Aku dan kamu."

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah Sakuya selalu berpikir positif? Di mana Sakuya yang selalu berpikiran positif? Di mana Sakuya yang selalu tersenyum di setiap kala bersedih dan selalu memaafkan sekitarnya?" tanya Tooru terus memperhatikan Sakuya merunduk.

Tooru sangat mengenal Sakuya sejak mereka masih kecil. Hal itu memang tidak bisa dipungkirinya. Anak baik seperti Sakuya sangat jarang ada. Banyak orang memanfaatkan kebaikannya hanya untuk dijadikan tempat pelampiasan. Tentu saja Sakuya selalu diam setiap ada orang melakukannya. Hanya tersenyum saja menjadi ciri khasnya. Tooru juga sama. Sejak ibunya meninggal waktu itu, hanya saudara-saudara dan kakeknya yang selalu menerimanya setiap saat.

Tooru berharap Sakuya menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengenal siapa Sakuya sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa, Tooru membawa Sakuya di Kyoto agar bisa mengenal semua orang di sekitar Tooru dan Kanade, sepupunya.

"Apa kamu mau ikut bersamaku untuk jalan-jalan?" ajak Tooru kepada Sakuya. Sakuya menggeleng di karenakan kedua kakinya sangat capek gara-gara berlari mencari Tooru. Tooru mengerti alasannya. Ditarik pergelangan tangan Sakuya menuju bangku taman. "Lebih baik kita duduk di sini sampai kedua kakimu sembuh."

"Terima kasih..."

Sakuya memandang semua pepohonan telah kering akibat musim dingin ini. Masih banyak salju-salju bertebaran di hamparan taman bunga indah itu, namun hatinya masih berkecamuk tidak sehangat dirinya dulu, di tahun sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakuya merasa bersalah. Kalau saja saat ini Sakuya tidak mengenal apa nama itu internet, Sakuya yakin hidupnya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sakuya tidak menyangka Tuhan akan mempertemukan kepada teman-teman yang baik, yang mau mengerti akan dirinya.

Tapi, tetap saja itu hanyalah dunia maya, di mana semua itu hanya sebuah tipuan untuk melakukan ini itu tanpa pertemuan secara langsung. Namun, akan janjinya kepada seseorang untuk bertemu tidak bisa dihiraukannya karena itu sudah merupakan janjinya.

"Apa kamu menyesal bertemu denganku dan teman-temanmu yang ada di dunia itu?" tanya Tooru menatap Sakuya juga menatapnya kaget.

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Katanya Sakuya mendapat musibah kalau teman yang sudah dianggap teman sudah bukan teman lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menjadi 'mantan' teman. Walaupun dia melakukan itu kepadaku, aku tidak akan pernah marah kepadanya ataupun menyakitinya. Karena aku juga pernah seperti dia," sahut Sakuya bersuara kecil. Tatapannya kosong, tapi bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tooru.

"Apa kamu bisa menerima semua sifat-sifat orang-orang yang mengenalmu?" tanya Tooru lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi teman mereka selamanya sampai aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka suatu saat nanti. Dan aku juga harus menepati janjiku kepada teman-temanku di dunia sana. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya."

"Jangan lupakan duniamu juga karena aku tidak mau melihatmu terpuruk lagi gara-gara masalah itu. Aku berharap dunia ini masih ada kebahagiaan tersisa atau banyak demi semuanya," ucap Tooru menepuk punggung Sakuya.

"Jadi? Bisakah kita jalan-jalan sebelum kita pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura memegang bahu kiri Tooru.

Tooru tersenyum, "Iya! Mari kita pulang."

Saat Sakuya dan Tooru beranjak dari taman itu, laki-laki berambut putih dan laki-laki berambut cokelat datang menghampiri mereka dan mengajak mereka pulang bersama.

"Tooru! Sakuya!" seru Hatsuharu mendekati mereka berdua. "Kalau kita bertemu seperti ini, kita lebih baik pulang bersama daripada melihat kalian berdua pulang sendiri."

Sakuya dan Tooru saling pandang kemudian menatap Hatsuharu, "Tentu!"

Akhirnya mereka berempat pulang bersama sambil jalan-jalan melihat suasana kota Kyoto. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tahun berikutnya. Tahun yang indah dan tidak ada lagi penyesalan berlarut-larut. Tahun menyenangkan dan tidak ada tangisan dan pilu akibat masalah-masalah yang bertubi-tubi.

Sakuya berhenti melangkah dan melihat ke belakang, menutup mata dan berucap, "Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menyesali hidup ini."

_Ini bukan penyelasan hidup. Ini baru permulaan untuk memperbaiki kenyataan-kenyataan yang telah lalu._

_Saat untuk belajar memperbaiki apa yang terjadi di belakang memulai kembali dari depan secara perlahan tanpa melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan lagi._

_Inilah hidup. Hidup harus disyukuri dan harus terus belajar._

_Ini memang penyesalan hidup tapi bukan akhir dari segalanya. Masih ada hari esok._

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa buat yang keren. Tahun kemarin mau publish tapi tidak bisa karena ada hal-hal buat saya sibuk. Hari ini baru bisa padahal sudah buat fict ini hari-hari kemarin. Saya berterima kasih dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan di atas.

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/15/2012


End file.
